Rika's Moemon Adventure
by I Really Like Mudkip
Summary: Welcome to Hoenn the home of a wide variety of moemon and this is the story of one of the most unique trainers in the world. Contains Futa and lots of lemons


Rika's Moemon Adventure

Chapter one: Rika Furren

In a small town in south Hoenn, the fourth house in the town was quiet but if you listened closely you would hear moaning and screams of ecstasy coming from the top floor. On the top floor there was a boy named Brendan laying on the bed naked with a brunet girl named May bouncing on his seven inch cock her B cup breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him like no tomorrow.

Now you may be wondering where I am the great Rika Furren and why am I describing those two fucking? Well that is because I am currently watching them from inside May's closet, now before you start calling me a creep I did not mean to watch these two fuck. You see me and May are close friends and I just so happen to have been in May's room looking for my medication I left here after our sleepover yesterday and hid when I heard them talking.

Anyway with that out of the way back to the fun. I heard them both let out a combined moan they both orgasmed but only Brendan past out which caused May to frown before she got off his dick, and shook him awake.

"Okay we're done here so get dressed and leave I got packing to do," May said tossing his clothes to him.

"Alright May see you tomorrow at my dad's lab okay," Brendan said after he got dressed. "Oh and don't forget to bring Rika too she turned eighteen a few days ago so she can start her Moemon journey tomorrow with us."

"Will do, now leave." May said pushing him out the door before quickly going to the closet and opened the door to reveal a small girl who looked like she was thirteen, she had bright pink pigtails that reached her hips, bright green eyes, and she had small A cup breasts. Her face was pink from an intense blush she had from both embarrassment and arousal.

"Rika did you enjoy the show?" May asked looking at the girl.

POV: Rika Furren

Looking at May with a hot blush on my face her naked body distracting me from what she was saying. But when she grabbed me and pulled me out of the closet it snapped me out of my trance. "So I am still a bit horny from Brendan cumming too soon and you look like you really enjoyed watching us fuck so why don't we have sex?" May suggested looking at me seductively, I began to panic if I have sex with her my secret will no longer be a secret something she noticed. "You don't have to panic I already know your secret," She said grabbing my shorts and pulled them down letting my twelve-inch cock bounce free. "And I fantasize about you every time me and Brendan fuck."

With that she grabbed my dick making me gasp at the touch, then there was a knock on the door and May's dad Norman angrily called to his daughter. "May you are in trouble young lady!" He called frightening May enough to loosen her grip on my dick and in that split second I pulled away and pulled up my shorts then ran to the window, climbed out it, ran to my house shutting the door behind me and locked it. Breathing heavily, I climbed up the stairs to my room and the rest of the night was full of me watching some anime to calm myself down.

 **The next Day**

I woke up to my alarm going off looking at it I saw it was twelve o'clock quickly jumping out of bed I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up. Once clean I ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of black jean shorts, a tight black tank top, and a black jean jacket. Once dressed I grabbed my bag and left my house locking it I ran toward to Professor Birch's lab. Once I entered to lab I was greeted by the Professor.

"Hello there you must be Rika," He said with a smile.

"Yes sir," I said walking up to him.

"I heard from Brendan you wanted a Moemon to go on a journey with but since Brendan and May got the other two you are stuck with this one," Birch said handing me a moeball. "Go ahead and meet your new partner." With that I pressed the button in the center of the ball and a small girl wearing an aqua long sleeve dress, a matching aqua beanie that has two balls with three spikes dangling from the sides, and blue sandals.

"Greetings mistress, I am Mudkip nice to meet you," she introduced herself in a calm tone that somehow made her even more adorable.

"Here use this," Birch said handing me a Moedex accepting it I pointed it at Mudkip to see what it said about her.

 **Name:**

 **Moemon: Mudkip**

 **Hoenn Moedex Number: 007**

 **Species: Mudfish Moemon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Scarcity: Ultra-Rare**

 **Diet: Mudkip are vegetarian by nature due to most meat making them sick.**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Height: 4'00"**

 **Weight: 60.2lbs**

 **Cup size: A**

 **Strong against: Fire, Ground, Rock**

 **Weak Against: Grass, Electric**

 **Current Level: 6**

 **Known moves: Tackle, Tail whip, water gun**

 **Evolves Into: Marshtomp (Lvl !6)**

 **Info: Mudkip are calm at first but are shown to be very upbeat Moemon. Mudkip are considered to be very strange compared to other starter Moemon, as in they are not that strong in battle. But they are easy to get along with and are extremely loyal to their Trainer and will do whatever it takes to please her Trainer. In the bed department Mudkip lacks the skill and passion of the other two Hoenn starters but make up for it with stamina able to have sex for nearly an hour straight.**

Looking up both me and Mudkip were blushing at what the Moedex said about the sex part. Professor Birch just laughed, "looks like you two have a long day ahead of you, but before you go Rika you need to give Mudkip a name."

"Uh to be honest I haven't thought of one," I said with a sheepish smile.

"I have a name in mind mistress," Mudkip said nervously looking at the ground.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked her while staring at her adorable display of nervousness.

"Um I really like the name Miku," She answered with a blush. As for the name it sounded familiar but I couldn't put my hand on it.

"Alright I like it, your name is Miku from now on," I said giving Miku a hug. "Come on we got a pact to make," I said grabbing Miku's hand I led her out of the lab and toward my house, the next hour or so will be fun.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
